


Home Alone: DirkJohn Edition

by alphabetaboys



Series: AlphaBeta Boys [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetaboys/pseuds/alphabetaboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk returns from work to find the apartment empty. Or maybe not so empty. It turns out John’s got some plans for a little one-on-one time and Dirk’s just the man for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone: DirkJohn Edition

        Dirk closed the door to the apartment with an exasperated sigh. Work was way too long today, and had way too much stress. He needed a beer and a hot shower.

       “Jake?” No response. “Dave? …John?” The living room was empty surprisingly. No sounds of TVs or video games sounded in the distance. Was no one home?

       Dirk went to the fridge for a beer, seeing the scrawled note on the fridge. Green ink, sharp letters- had to be Jake.

       ‘Jade called to meet up for lunch and a show! No idea what the show is but im sure itll be a bang-up performance. Should be back later tonight so dont wait up chaps. -Jake’

       Dirk smiled at the note and left it up, opening the door and grabbing a beer. He twisted the top off and took a swig, eyes closing at the much needed taste.

       That’s when he heard a moan. Choking back the liquid, he made a slight coughing sound. It had to be Dave and John. Fuck, and they didn't even invite him to join in? Rude.

       With a bit of an eye roll he flopped down on the couch and flipped on the TV, his beer still in hand. He watched some dumb celebrity report (man his brain cells started congealing fast) for only a minute or two until he heard another moan. A moan that suspiciously like his name. In a voice that was more than suspiciously like John’s.

       He cleared his throat and stood, setting the bottle on the table and walking back along the hallway to John's room. He stopped a little short of the door and pressed his ear to the wood.

       Curiously, he took out his phone, sending a text to Dave.

TT: Where are you?

               He waited a moment, and, as usual (but to Dirks surprise), Dave texted back quickly.

TG: roses

TG: i had to help her with moving some shit so now were watching a movie

TG: why

TG: you need me

TT: Nah, not necessary.

TT: Just making sure you didn't do anything stupid.

TT: I’ll see you later tonight then.

               Dirk tucked his phone back into his pocket, took a deep breath, and invited himself into John’s room.

               John was sprawled out on the middle of the bed. Naked. An orange toy (Vibrator? Dildo? Plug? Who knew.) was already settled in him, and his hand was feverishly working on his cock. He cracked open an eye and smiled, licking his lips at Dirk. “I was wondering when you were coming to come in here.”

               Dirk stared for a while. He bit his lip, blinking, not quite feeling the pressing need to move just yet. Not that he minded; he loved watching.

               “Like what you see, huh, Dirk? I couldn't wait for you to get home, especially after Jake left. I had to start prepping myself early. I was fucking myself on my fingers and moaning your name, thinking about how nice your thick cock will feel inside of me.” His sentence was punctuated with a moan. “I know how much you love watching. I heard you jerking off the other night as you listened to Dave and Jake fucking.”

       Of course he did. Sneaky little bastard.

       John just continued running his mouth. “Did you know I snuck in there after they were finished and sucked them both off? I wish you would have joined. I would have sucked on your cock too like the little slut you know I am. Guess I just can't get enough, huh?”

               Dirk licked his lips and stepped closer to the bed. “Stop touching yourself. I don’t want you to cum too soon.”

               “Don’t you want to see how many times I can cum? I do.” John’s voice was sugary and inviting; on top of all that, his voice barely shook with moans despite all the sexual stimulus he was getting. Impressive.

               Dirk started to unbutton his shirt casually. “I’ll just have to stop you then.”

               “Oh, Really? You don’t want to watch me? Hell, why don't you record me, huh? Have a video of your personal little bitch, and you can jerk off whenever you want. You won't even have to tell Jake and Dave that you have it. All yours. And after I cum you can fuck me until I cum again.”

               “You really are a needy shit.” Dirk mumbled, shrugging his shirt off and discarding it.

               John watched the shirt flutter to the floor and moaned. “I want you to watch me. I want you to jerk off as you watch me fuck myself with a vibrator.” Oh, so it is a vibrator, Dirk thought distractedly. “I want you to tell me what to do. Then I want you to bend me over and fuck me as hard as you can. Pull my hair, spank me, use me. C’mon, Dirk, let’s have some fun.”

               Dirk groaned at the thought, hips twitching and body already flushed – John was practically drowning him with his dirty talk.

               John huffed and panted, looking up at the other. “Well?”

               Dirk shucked his jeans and laid them over the back of John’s computer chair, planting himself boxers-only into the seat. “Ok. Ok, jeez. You drive a hard bargain, you know that?”

               John grinned and rolled his head back, one hand going to the base of the toy. He began to move it out slowly, a low whine escaping him when the vibrations were moved away from his prostate. He pulled it out so just the thick head was in, taking a deep breath before pushing it, taking it down to the base.

               Dirk watched, rapt in the boy’s movements. He began to palm gently at himself, biting his lip to keep sounds from escaping. The whole scene was fucking hot and got hotter every time John shoved the vibrator back into himself. It didn't help much that John was letting out moans of “Dirk” and “Right there”.

       Dirk leaned his head back and took a deep breath before reaching into his boxers to jerk himself off.

               No…” John whimpered, panting before continuing his sentence. “I want to see it. Want to see you stroke your cock as you watch me.”

               Dirk obliged, pushing his boxers down so he could freely stroke himself. The air was cool on his heated skin. “This better, sweet cheeks?” He drawled.

               “Oh, definitely. Look how hard you are, all worked up, and no one has even touched you. You’re such a good boy, Dirk. I don’t know why we don’t spoil you more often. Maybe later this week the three of us can share you, huh? Jake can fuck you, I’ll get up on your dick, and Dave could fuck your throat. Would you like that? Being used as our fuck toy?” John murmured huskily. His dilated eyes were half-lidded, his cheeks slightly red.

               Dirk moaned much louder than he wanted to, eyes sliding shut for a moment as he thought about the scenario. His hand sped up, wondering if John would want him to cum once before fucking him. John had the stamina of a god; he could get his dick up and ready for round two in five minutes or less or your money back. But Dirk would need a bit of work. He could always force John on his knees. The little cockslut would like that anyway.

               “What?” John asked. Oops. Looks like Dirk was talking out loud. He made a note to himself to learn to control his thoughts during sex.

       “...Sounds fun,” concluded John, licking his lips. He sat up, the toy still buzzing deep within him as he slid off the bed to kneel in front of the computer chair. Looking up at Dirk, John eased Dirk’s hand aside (not that it took much convincing) and started to jerk the blonde off. He stroked him a few times, eyeing the single, lovely freckle on Dirk’s penis. “I’ll let you cum once, okay? I’ll jerk you off until you come all over my face, and then I’ll suck you off until you’re hard again. Then, you can fuck me. Think you can handle it, Dirk?”

                “I can handle way more than you give me credit for,” Dirk muttered, his gloved fingers coming down to tangle in John’s hair. Dirk’s face was way redder than John’s, his pale complexion not hiding any of his arousal. It seemed to get worse when the hand around his dick started moving, his skilled fingers sliding perfectly over his slit and squeezing gently at the shaft.

               John smirked up at him, his thumb coming to rub against a sensitive spot under the head of his cock. The reaction was instantaneous: Dirk arched back and then hunched over. He quickly straightened himself back out afterwards, needing to keep some of his dignity. This was just a handjob, and he had to keep himself together.

       John seemed to have other plans though, letting his usual dirty repertoire fall from his lips, urging Dirk on. “I bet you just can’t wait to see my face covered in your cum, huh? And how sweet it will be to see me with your cock in my mouth, hm? I wonder if you’ll even be able to fuck me after this.” He licked his lips before drawing his tongue over the head of Dirk’s dick.

       Dirk cried out at the feeling of the hot, wet tongue, his toes and fingers curling. He was already close, fuck, and John was going to suck him off right after? “Fuck, John, I can’t, I’m gonna--”

       “C’mon, baby, cum for me,” John murmured, kissing the tip again. Immediately after, Dirk climaxed, his head getting thrown back with a cry of pleasure.

       John grinned, his eyes shutting as ropes of cum covered his face. When it was all said and done, his tongue licked some of the excess from his lips.

       Dirk finally opened his eyes and, without a second thought, pulled his phone from the pocket of his pants which were still hanging on the char. “Smile,” he said, before snapping a picture.

       With a smooth flick of his fingers, he sent the file to Dave and Jake. The phone immediately buzzed with a reply, but Dirk figured whatever Dave had to say was secondary considering the situation. Instead, he put his phone aside, reached down, and gathered some cum from John’s face.

       John immediately opened his mouth and started licking his fingers clean. Dirk repeated the process until John’s face was completely cum-free.

       “Can I suck you off now?” John asked calmly, as though he didn’t look or sound like a porn star at all. Of course, Dirk nodded, and John grabbed the base and brought his lips forward, sealing them around the head. He sucked gently, tongue running over it and flicking over the slit before he dipped down. He even wrapped his fingers around him, teasing the base.

       Dirk whined pathetically, body twitching at the overstimulation. But within a few minutes of sucking, licking, and John generally worshipping his cock, he started getting hard again.

       “Alright, you slut,” Dirk said. He (reluctantly) pulled John off his dick. “If you want me to fuck you, you have to stop now. And get on the bed. On your knees.”

       “Geez finally.” John got up and set himself up on the bed, his cheek pressed against the pillow, legs spread, completely open and exposed to the older boy. Oh yeah. The vibrator was still in there. Forgot about that.

       Dirk snapped another pic for future personal needs. The two feet from the chair to the bed were two feet too man, but he finally got onto the bed and settled just behind John.

       He lovingly gripped the base of the vibe and started to pull it out, nipping at the sensitive skin of John’s ass as more of the vibe started to appear. After the toy was out, he laid it on the edge of the bed.

       John looked over his shoulder with a lusty grin. “Condom and lube-”

       “-on the bedside table,” Dirk finished. “Yeah. Way ahead of you.” He grabbed both and ripped open the condom with his teeth with one smooth motion. After rubbing a tiny bit of lube onto himself, he rolled it on. Finally prepped and ready, he gripped John’s hips and began rubbing his dick between his asscheeks. “You want me, baby?”

       John moaned and pressed his hips backwards, but didn’t make any direct replies. Dirk growled at the lack of response, bringing his hand back and slapping it once against John’s ass with a resounding smack. “I said do you want me?”

       Way too turned on by the spanking, John cried out. “Fuck, Dirk, yes. Give me more.”

       “More huh?” Dirk asked, openly asserting himself now that John was basically under him. “Oh, I’ll give you more.” In one swift movement, he pressed into John and brought his hand down against his ass again. “I’ll spank you and fuck your little whore ass ‘til you’re loose for a week.”

       John let out a sound akin to a yelp, nodding to Dirk quickly. “Oh, fuck, yes, please!”

       Dirk grinned and wasted no time in setting a quick pace, gripping his hips and slamming into the boy. Every fourth thrust exactly, he would spank the other, growling as he did so.

       John pushed back on each thrust the best he could, but he was to the point of being considered uncoordinated in his desperation. “Oh-Oh god yes! I’ve been waiting for you-!” SMACK! “-to pound into me since this morning, I just had to w-” SMACK! “-ah, fuck!- wait for you.” After that, he got lost in the rhythm of Dirk’s thrusts and just couldn’t string words together anymore.

       “Fuck! D-Dirk!” He moaned against the pillow, his body shuddering as he came.

       Dirk grunted behind him, his hips still snapping forward. His fingers dug into John’s hips, driving into him with increasing force as he felt himself getting closer to finishing. John continued weakly moaning and grinding against Dirk and, between John’s teasing and the post-first-orgasm sensitivity, he was cumming in no time. He bent over John, panting and closing his eyes as he spent himself in the condom.

       “Fuck, John,” Dirk whispered between his pants. His hand smoothed over John’s ass. “You’re… such a good boy.” He pulled out and knotted the condom, which made a three-point shot straight into the trashcan.

       John pulled Dirk down onto the bed and curled close to his chest, shaking slightly. “Fuck. That was fantastic,” he murmured. “I’d go again but… my ass hurts, you crazy sadist.” Dirk only chuckled, kissing his forehead and pulled the sheets over the two of them.

       There was a buzzing sound, and both boys realized that Dirk’s phone was going nuts with what was presumably texts (mostly from Dave no doubt). They elected to ignore it.

       A few minutes later, the front door was slammed open, as Jake and Dave burst in like crazy housewives at a Black Friday sale. They both had abandoned whatever it was they had been planning to do so that they could get a piece of the action.

       Dave opened the door to John’s bedroom and both two boys stumbled into the room, practically tearing off their shirts as they did so.

       “Dirk, you are such a fucking tease! We got here as fast as we fuc- Are you.” He turned to Jake. “Are they. Sleeping? Fucking shit. How dare they tease us like that! What the fuck, Dirk? I thought we were all, like, equals here. One for all and all for one? The Three Musketeers and that other guy? Except like fuck buddies and shit. Yeah, yeah, well, apparently, all that Egbert ass is just for you, huh bro?”

       “Dave,” Jake said calmly, putting his hand on the seething blonde’s shoulder. “He can’t hear you. And they obviously aren’t waking up anytime soon. So….why don’t we just head to the living room and have our own fun?”

               Dave let exhaled heavily. “How about,” he said, turning to Jake, “you carry me there, and we can have an adventure instead


End file.
